1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for securing computer data storage in a computer enclosure, and in particular to a securing device of computer data storage that allows ready and efficient mounting/dismounting of the data storage without use of a hand tool.
2. The Prior Art
A computer comprises data storage devices, such as hard disk drive, floppy disk drive and CD-ROM for storage of data. Conventionally, the data storage devices are fixed in a computer enclosure by bolts. Thus, it requires tools to tighten and loosen the bolts. The tightening/loosening operation is laborious and time-consuming.
Examples of conventional techniques used to secure a data storage device, such as a disk drive, in a computer enclosure are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 76201340, 80212451 and 80212301. These conventional techniques suffer complicated structure, high cost and laborious operation of mounting bolts.
Another example of conventional technique for securing a disk drive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,088 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 81209653. Resilient members are adopted to fix the disk drive. Such resilient members are not capable to soundly support the disk drive.
Other examples of the related technique are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 80206874 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,804 and 5,599,080.
It is thus desired to provide a device for securing a computer data storage device that overcomes the above problems.